Lloverá
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: *Inspirado en el capítulo 394 del manga* Porque mientras Gray-sama viva, mientras lo recuerde… Silver no morirá jamás. Gruvia implicado; Juvia centric.


**Renuncia: **todo de Hiro Mashima.

**Advertencias:** spoilers del 394.

**Prompt:** 008. «Lo terrible de morirse, ¿sabes? es que ya no puedes contar con la ayuda de nadie» [Tabla "Lolita"; de caféconqueso]

* * *

**LLOVERÁ.**

Juvia no puede. Juvia quisiera cumplir el último deseo de _Padre-san_ pero simplemente no puede. Si lo hago Gray-sama sufriría (y él ya ha sufrido demasiado, se vuelve helado, más y más y Juvia lo siente lejano—se va pese a que nunca fue mío).

Las heridas físicas no son nada, Keith no es nada. Más Juvia se piensa débil.

Silver es la _felicidad_ de Gray-sama. Incluso en gremios distintos, incluso siendo un cadáver (los muertos sienten y quieren, y no son olvidados, no) y comprendo que estamos cerca de una guerra, que si no estás dispuesto a sacrificar nada no podrás cambiar algo, no obstante, y al percibir la sangre que gotea del cuerpo de Juvia no puedo contener mis temblores y los huesos me pesan.

«Yo estoy contigo». Me dijo. Y Juvia le creyó. Lo hace todavía.

Yo, yo, yo. _Él, él, él_.

Gray-sama estará para Juvia, pero ¿Juvia con quién está? No con Gray. Porque nos divide una línea invisible y cruel, que no escatima en los sentimientos ajenos y con todo el pesar del universo que se derrite entre goteos entiendo que debe hacerse y que no es que Juvia no pueda, es que no quiere. Y sin embargo (_por qué_ Padre-san) me preparo para dar el golpe final, el certero, el que acabará con el asunto de una vez por todas y destruirá un poco más a Gray-sama.

Y es que la lluvia es horrenda. Y creo que ya lo sabía. Creo que lo olvidé durante una época muy buena—para ser cierta. Pero no puede ser verdad, ¿o sí?

Juvia teme que Gray-sama la odie si por su culpa desaparece Silver. Juvia teme encontrarse con un muro de hielo, no real, no imaginario, y unos ojos nublados por la molestia y que lucen opacos comparados con el gris que Juvia idolatra tanto y le hace ansiar una tormenta de algodón.

(Oh Gray-sama, la lluvia que brota de sus orbes de polvo me deprime)

Es tonto. Los humanos _somos_ tontos. Keith tiene razón. Pero Juvia no va a darse por vencida. Juvia lo ha visto. Es el amor, el amor salva vidas y acaba con ellas con la misma facilidad.

Sufrir es amar y amar es sufrir—no hay sinónimo más exacto. Y yo creo en ése sentimiento que me hace llorar ahora con imprudencia y me acongoja y me vuelve débil pero me da más fuerza que cualquier otra cosa.

(Porque mientras Gray-sama viva, mientras lo recuerde… Silver no morirá jamás)

Es por eso que me dejo _devorar _(ahí va mi nada, mi todo) para luego resurgir. Es por eso que acabo con Keith. Y me deshago en lágrimas agridulces.

Ah, Juvia lo ha hecho. Juvia le ha provocado dolor a Gray-sama y a sí misma y es capaz de verlos a ambos—no con la vista, sino el corazón y Silver sonríe _tanto_ que Juvia se sumerge en las aguas de la miseria y sin contenerme en lo más mínimo niego sin parar entre vagos «Lo siento, LO SIENTO» que me cortan y me apagan y me pisotean cual charco ignorado.

Es extraño que Silver mire a Juvia con cariño. Son más extrañas sus palabras. Pero a Juvia le llegan y yo las acepto.

_Cuida de mi hijo_.

_Descansa en paz, padre_.

Sólo un pensamiento me queda. Uno y ya, antes de que caiga al suelo y me pierda en una maraña de cabellos carbonizados que espero (_ansío_) volver a ver mientras rezo por su seguridad.

_Por favor Gray-sama, vuelve, Juvia se está ahogando y hace frío_.

**#FIN**

* * *

**Yo quería que Mashima matara un personaje (Silver) y lo hizo, así que debo estar feliz y, a la vez, deprimida. Iba a incluir Gruvia (que lo hay, implícito, of course) aunque me dio paja y terminó siendo una cosa rara para Juvia (¿alguien más está "ajsdfhsd" ahora que Gray es un Demon Slayer de Hielo? ¿SÓLO YO?). Sé que aparento no estar triste pero sí, he confirmado que por Juvia me haría lesbi **—**cosa que antes era una mera suposición**—**. Ah, esperen, eso no era… sí, estoy triste. Me mató el cap.**


End file.
